heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Tank 041
The is a type of tank used by the Information Alliance.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 2 Design Unlike most other tanks, the Tank 041 is not a collection of straight lines. The body and rotating turret have streamlined curves which flow from front to back, designed to stay low to the ground. The surface of the tank is covered with reactive armor in the form of small boxes about the size of a phonebook. There's a hemispherical multi-purpose camera the size of a basketball on top of the turret and small and narrow lenses on all sides of the tank.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 3 It also has a heavy machine gun near the hatch at the very top of the turretHeavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 4 and four vertical missiles behind the turret.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 6 Technology The Tank 041 weighs around 50 tons. It's made of composite armor and is covered in reactive armor for extra protection. This reactive armor is sensitive enough it'd probably go off if a person sat on the tank. The tank's form manages both a low hit rate and excellent aerodynamics, and it can release the pressure from the hydraulic suspension to let the tank’s body sink down, effectively ducking, to avoid an enemy shell. Tank 041s can also deploy smokescreens that obstruct mechanical cameras and sensors by blocking various media, including electromagnetic, infrared, and ultrasound. Unlike classic tank crews, a Tank 041 can be controlled by a single operator due to everything from the driving to the firing control being concentrated into a single panel by using a fiber-optic drive-by-light system and the technology used in self-driving vehicles. In order to deal with tasks that would be impossible for a single operator (Parts breaking down or the tank getting stuck in the mud), the tank can carry a movement-assistance suit or work robot onboard. The tank operator keeps contact with all other tanks in the platoon through radio and infrared network. The tank's interior includes air conditioning, internet connection and a simple shower and kitchen. As weapons, it has a tank's gun in the turret that can fire shells at Mach 5 and hit targets at five kilometers away and a heavy machine gun near the turret's hatch that fires bullets thicker than a human thumb at a rate of 2000 per minute and can accurately target an enemy from 1000 meters away. The tank uses various types of shells, including anti-personnel explosive shells or timed fuses. The tank also carries four short-range anti-air missiles like the ones used by infantry with shoulder-fired launchers.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 9 The Tank 041 has a multi-purpose camera on the turret plus several lenses around its structure to keep track of its surroundings. It also has an anti-personnel radar that doubles as to the tank's safety feature to not crush nearby allied infantry while in self-driving mode and large antennae that can amplify radio signals. It uses a world-renowned powerful diesel engine known as the Rosenkavalier engine that provides both quick bursts of speed and high horsepower. The engine has an emergency fully electric mode that lasts about half an hour. A single Tank 041 costs around 9 million dollars. Chronology Project Whiz Kid Several Tank 041s were aboard the Flagship 019 when it was beached in the Mekong District. Quenser Barbotage and Heivia Winchell were tasked by Wraith Martini Vermouthspray with helping to escort them to the remnants of an Information Alliance airport through the jungle. References Category:Information Alliance Category:Terminology Category:Vehicles